Bad Aim
by OrangeFanana
Summary: Groose wasn't always the best shot, even though the giant monster wasn't that hard to miss. Oneshot , NOT a romance! I shudder just at the thought of that!


**Hey. Sup. But don't try replying to that because I cannot hear you through the screen. But don't fret! Say it in the reviews. And I want to be a better writer and suggestions are great so don't be afraid to be harsh. Anyway, this is my first story. Just an idea that popped into my head as I took a test that is totally unrelated to this story. I guess learning about time zones help. Anyway, this is my first story (I said that already). Enjoy. Told in Groose's POV, but you could probably tell that.**

** I do not own Legend of Zelda. But it's a fantasy I have every day of my life. **

Bad Aim

At first I thought it was just a tremor. The trees shook and some dust and parts of rock fell from the ceiling. But one look at grannie told me it was much worse than I assumed. My first thought was just like anybody else's would be in this situation.

We are so screwed.

'' No… I fear the seal has given way once more. That terrible beast is awakening even as we speak. It is likely the monster reacted to the sacred power given off your sword. I wish it had not happened, but there is no other way to open the gate.'' Grannie said to Link. I didn't know what power was in Link's sword, but the 'beast' part did not sound good. So far the surface wasn't as pleasant as I had hoped. But with all the rumors flying around up at Skyloft, I suppose this shouldn't be that surprising.

She looked directly at Link and said, '' Link, you must imprison the beast once more. ''

Once more? So you're telling me he did this already? Well, with the seal already breaking I guess that wasn't TOO shocking. I realized this could be my chance! I could show grannie I could save Zelda, that I was the one chosen by the goddesses and not this wimp who couldn't even properly seal a beast. I, of course, leapt forward, proudly exclaiming, '' All right! Bring it on! '' They turned their heads to me, and I think Link was trying not to roll his eyes. I chose ignored this, flashed a smile and fixed my hair.

''This is what I've been waiting for. It's time to break out my new toy! That flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance. '' Link's eyebrows were raised, but was still JUST standing there while that beast was getting out. ''Well? What are we waiting for? I'm heading out there! '' Without waiting for an answer, I ran outside. I climbed the hill to my spanking brand new toy, the Groosenator! It was amazing if I do say so myself. It could fling bombs over mountains if I wanted it to. As I was stepping on to the railing that held my weapon, guess who decided to join me in this battle? None other than Link. With determination in eyes and his jaw set, I have to admit he looked pretty imitating.

"Hey, Link! '' I hollered. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Seeing me, he scanned his eyes on my toy. _He KNOWS he can't build something as awesome as this,_ I think and, smirking to myself, I yelled '' Duh huh huh! Try not to drool over your shirt as you stare at this amazing super weapon I've been working on! I call it… the Groosenator! '' I paused, letting my clever name choice settle into his mind. '' Leaves you speechless, doesn't it? That's only natural. You wouldn't believe how many hours I've put into this beauty. First, I got all the fences cluttering the area out of the way. Then I laid down the rails for her to run on. All by myself, of course. I don't know what came over me! I had no clue I could make something like this, you know? Anyway, only I can run this beauty. Beckon to me when you're ready, and I'll put a hurting on that monster! But hold on, that monster came a smidge earlier than I expected. Give me some time to make some final adjustments. ''

He nodded, ran to edge, jumped down, and used the sailcloth (that should've been mine!) to slow the fall. I got to work; oiled a few things, fixed a wheel that got damaged during a test run, and finished writing **THE GROOSENATOR **on it. Then I heard the defying roar that could only be the imprisoned. My heart rate went up a tad bit, and I clumsily loaded the Groosenator with a bomb. Just as I looked up, the monster was already slowly climbing the wall. As I much as I hate to say it, the monster was huge. It had brown scales and rows of razor sharp teeth with a pair of two long arms. He also had a set of spikes on his back that shadows seem to be coming off of. A sword thingy was sticking out of his head, the same thing that was at the bottom of the chasm. It chilled me to know I was stepping on this things head when I went down there.

'' Hey Link! The machine is all loaded and ready to smash! If that flabby bag of teeth tries to climb the wall, I can blast it! If you need help, just give some sort of signal!'' I shouted. He glanced at me, nodded and went back to trying to slash his toes. The beast raised his arms, and slowly pulled himself up to the next level. I waited impatiently as Link took the chance to slash at him when he couldn't do anything about while he was suspended in the air. When the monster was too high for the range of his sword, he looked at me and nodded. I aimed, cut the rope, and the bomb went sailing. It hit the monster square on the head, and it was momentarily stunned. It fell back to the ground and Link took the chance to finish off his toes, which resulted in the imprisoned to fall with a very loud 'thud'. Link started to run toward his head, where the sword-thing was, but the fallen arms blocked the way. Scanning the area, he ran towards an air vent on lower grounds. He jumped off where he was and halfway to the ground, he was caught in the updraft, using the rightfully mine sailcloth. He sailed up and landed by his head. He slashed the spike inwards to the skull, making the beast roar when he felt the spike thrust back into his head. It was very loud where I was, but it must have been terribly loud where Link was for he covered his sensitive pointed ears. The monster took the chance to bolt forward like a caterpillar. Link regained his composure and took the easier way and just sailed up ahead with the help of a nearby air vent. He landed before the monster and just had enough time to dodge the charging beast. The monster got up on his feet again though (Which didn't make much sense to me as he was going faster caterpillar style but hey, I'm not going to complain), and started to walk up towards the temple. Link ran behind and slashed at his heel toe. I waited, already having bomb in place, for his signal.

When I squinted my eyes through the dust, I thought I saw the hilt of Link's sword glowing. I guess that was the 'sacred power' in his weapon though. He seemed to be listening to someone, but I don't know what. But then I saw the nod as if answering to someone or something. I didn't take the time to process that it wasn't directed to me, as adrenaline flowed through my veins. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but still, I liked firing the Groosenator. I tried to take aim, but the dust and fog made it hard. I scolded myself (which was something I didn't do very often). I mean it wasn't THAT hard to see a giant monster. I found a place to fire a bomb at that I deemed good enough, cut the strained rope that held the bomb, and it went whizzing through the air. Watching the blue bomb go through the air, I admired how much power this Groosenator packed. Then I realized my mistake. My aim was off. Way off.

'' LINK! WATCH OUT! '' I yelled, hoping he would hear fast enough. He turned his head towards me, and seeing the bomb, his eyes widen, but the bomb was too fast. Before he could dodge, the bomb hit him square in the chest, exploding on impact. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours as I watched him slam into the dirt wall in seemingly slow motion. He slumped down, unconscious and powerless. His sword was a way off, still seemingly glowing.

''LINNNNK!" I yelled. The monster was getting closer, and though I would tell this to no one, that monster was freaking scary. I turned a lever, making the Groosenator ride the rails. I silently begged the Groosenator to go faster. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would fly out of my chest. When I finally got to where Link lay, I stopped overhead of his still form. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead and his once forest- green tunic was blackened from the explosion. I looked up, the beast still heading towards the temple. I would say he was halfway there. I jumped down, but I did not have the grace of a cat, and I was still use to jumping off the dock at home. I was falling spread eagle. I almost whistled, but seeing the ever so fast approaching ground, I realized what I had done. I would've slapped my forehead, but the ground did it for me.

''Oof!'' I let out as the fall left me breathless. The air was knocked out of my lungs as my face met a pile of mud with a sickening splat. I got up, wiping the mud from my face and fixing my hair; I turned to Link, who hasn't moved. I ran towards him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him as hard as I could.

"Link! WAKE UP! The monster is going towards the temple! Grannie's in trouble! WAKE UP!'' His eyes were still closed, and his bangs flew around his face. His cap fell from his head, and I cringed when I saw the blood on his hat. That didn't help settle my nerves. He seemed worse than I thought he was. _He might have some potions. I mean knights carry them around. Though…_ I look at Link_ he isn't a full knight yet…_ I found his pouch and I quickly rummaged through the pouch. I momentarily forgot I was holding Link, and I accidently let him fall, but I was panicking and couldn't think straight. Still looking around in his pouch, my hands closed around a bottle and pulled it out. A weird pink thing was fluttering around in it. It was hitting the glass constantly, trying to get out. I had never seen anything like it in Skyloft, but I figured it was a bug. Tossing it aside, I pulled out another potion. It had a red potion in it. My heart leaped for joy as I recognized it as a healing potions knight carried around, just in case. I uncapped it and kneeled by Link again. Pinching his nose, I forced the drink down. For a moment, he made no movement, but then he started coughing and hacking. His eyes were still closed, and his hands held his throat. I chewed my nails, not knowing what to do. Then I knew what was happening. He was choking on it.

"Uh…" I said, my lack of healing skills clearly showing. I dimly remember my mother teaching me what to do. I slapped my hand on his chest (Give me a break. People in Skyloft aren't dumb enough to choke so I was a bit rusty) and that seemed to make it worse. Racking my brain for what to do, I put my hand on his throat, trying to get the liquid down. I don't remember what I did really. I guess it was pure instinct and adrenaline that was telling me what to do. Anyway, I guess whatever I did helped, for his coughs subsided, and his face scrunched up in pain. That eased my mind, for if he was moving, that meant he wasn't dead. That was always a plus.

"Where's that fairy… "He murmured very quietly, making me strain my ears. I looked up and saw the monster was slowly making progress up the circular hills. I gulped and looked around. I saw the bottle with the bug in it lying on the ground. Looking at it, realization slowly crept over me. I slapped my forehead and ran towards it, telling myself what an idiot I am. Link never really did like bugs, so why would he carry one around? I grabbed it, went back to Link and looked at the fairy. She was still trying to get out.

"I hope this works…" I said under my breath as I uncorked the bottle. The fairy flew out and circled around Link, sprinkling some kind of dust on him. She then flew away and I stared at her as she flew away, dumbstruck. Just some dust? That would never work. I mean if dust was all he needed, then he should've been healed long ago…

My thoughts were interrupted as Link coughed and opened his bright blue eyes. I blinked and sighed with relief as sat up and rubbed the back of his head. I guess fairy dust effects were instantly, because he coughed some more, getting smoke out of lungs. He was wiping ash from his sleeve when I yelled at him to get up and get back to work. Don't blame me though, the thing was getting closer and closer, and I was NOT fighting that thing.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, making me squirm. He got up, picked up his sword and started to walk towards the nearest air vent. When he was about to jump into it, he stopped and turned to me.

"You can sit this one out for now" he said, staring at me. My cheeks flushed and nodded. I suddenly found my shoes very interesting. He chuckled and before I could snap back a comment, he sailed up and ran towards the imprisoned once more. I stayed where I was, leaning against the wall.

"Heroes…" I murmured crossly, "always overreacting when they get hit by just one bomb…"

**Sorry if it was bad. I tried my best. Review please! I love writing and want to get better! I know fairies come whenever Link 'dies' but I thought this would be better. I love this game and thought it would be a better story if I did that! I tried to stick to the original script as much as I could so yeah. But some things didn't sound right so I just cut them out. Well yeah…. Awkward….. :D**


End file.
